


Martyrdom and Sacrifice

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Family, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: A short fic about Anna's life and what she lost.
Relationships: Acnologia/Anna Heartfilia, Anna Heartfilia & Layla Heartfilia, Anna Heartfilia & OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Martyrdom and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for SpiritWeek2020 for the prompt 'Sacrifice' but it didn't really seem to fit when I finished it. It doesn't feel like my best work, but I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Anna was a natural with Celestial Magic. At ten years old, she could already summon the Leader of the Zodiacs, Leo, with ease. It had gained her admirers from all around, much to her older brothers’ amusement. Anna loved her magic. It meant she was never alone. She never wanted to be alone.

She first met him on the road. A young man, with dark skin and off-green eyes and messy shoulder-length gray-blue hair. He wore nothing but a ripped pair of drawstring pants and an absolutely filthy tank. The most eyecatching feature he had though, was the bright blue flame-like markings that decorated his skin.

“Hi.” Anna said, startled. He tilted his head at her.

“…Hello.”

Anna laughed as Acnologia described one of his first fights against a dragon, complete with acting out different scenes. As a dragon slayer, he had spent much of his life fighting. She blinked at him in confusion when she realized he had stopped talking, and was staring at her fondly.

“What?”

“I love you.”

Pregnant. Anna was pregnant, and _he_ was gone- She hadn’t seen or heard from him in nearly three months. Three months too long. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, curled up on her worn bed.

“Acnologia…” she murmured, “Please, come home, my love.”

Anna screamed, gripping her sister-in-laws’ hand as tightly as she could.

_ Please. _ She sobbed to herself, _please, I don’t want to do this alone. Acnologia… Where are you?_

“It’s alright, Anna.” Lily murmured, “Almost there.”

Finally, finally, she heard her child’s scream.

“A daughter.” Lily murmured, “Anna, you have a daughter.”

Anna held out her arms, and the small infant was placed in them. 

“Oh…” she gasped staring at the soft blonde hair and upturned nose, “She looks like _me._ ”

“What will you name her?” Lily asked.

“Hope.” Anna murmured, “Hope Heartfilia.”

_ And how I hope your father will return to us, my darling girl. He would adore you. _

Anna heard the news in the marketplace, when she was buying new clothes for her daughter.

_ “Did you hear? There’s a new dragon around- one that’s killing other dragons.” _

_ “Really? Awesome! Maybe we can actually win” _

_ “No, because it’s also killing the ones on our side- along with everyone and everything else.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yeah, and that’s not all. Apparently it used to be a dragon slayer. One that  _ turned _.”_

_ “Seriously? What’s its name?” _

_ “They’re saying it’s the Demon Dragon of the Apacolypse: Acnologia.” _

When Anna got home, all she could do was cry. He was gone. He had given in to his darkness, and now he would never come home to her or Hope. 

She met the Black Wizard when Hope was four. He was a strange man- he looked younger than her, and he had a strange and terrible curse. But he was clever- frightfully so- and together, with the help of five dragons, they came up with a plot to rid the world of her child’s father once and for all. Anna ignored how much it made her heart hurt.

It was time to leave. Anna stared at her daughter- _her child her baby her only little girl, only child she would ever have_ \- Tears welling in the smaller blonde’s eyes. Anna did her best to ignore how damp her own eyes felt. She knelt down.

“Hope, baby, come here.”

The six-year old ran to her, throwing her small arms around Anna’s own.

“I’m so sorry, darling. For everything you and your children will go through because of your father- and me.”

“ ‘Sokay, Mama. ‘Sokay.”

No. It wasn’t okay. But Acnologia was destroying the world, and it only seemed right that those of his blood would stop him. She just didn’t want to say goodbye.

Anna stood in front of the other woman- Layla, she said her name was. Layla Heartfilia.

“I’m so sorry.” She murmured. This would certainly kill this descendant of hers.

“Don’t be.” Layla responded with a sad yet determined smile, “I was going to die soon anyways. This will just speed it up a bit. And I would gladly sacrifice a bit of my time here on earth if it means Lucy will grow up without this duty hanging over her.”

“Lucy?”

Layla smiled happily this time.

“My daughter.”

Anna stared at the worn, old grave. 

_ Hope Heartfilia _

_ Beloved Daughter, Niece, Wife, and Mother. _

_ Rest in Peace _

_ March 7, X371- October 31, X427 _

Hope… Her daughter. Fifty more years. She had lived fifty more years after Anna had passed through the gate, and Anna wasn’t there for any of it. Her Hope was dead. Had been for centuries. 

_ That time, those memories we never made… that is my sacrifice. _


End file.
